Pendant les deux ans d'entrainement
by Dalish
Summary: Imaginons que Robin, qui voyageait avec l'armé révolutionnaire pendant les deux ans, va sur une île.Et imaginons que sur cette île se trouve une personne que Robin aime beaucoup et qui lui a manqué. Et cette personne aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose.
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Pendant les deux ans d'entrainement

**Disclamer: **One Piece et ses personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda. Seulement Kadota m'appartient.

**Couple: **Sanji x Robin

**Note: **Enfin! J'écris enfin une fic sur mon couple préféré (Robin, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais être à ta place!). Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Un livre posé sur les cuisses, mais le regard vers la mer, Robin pensait. Bientôt un an que l'équipage avait été séparé par Bartholomew Kuma. Un an qu'une douleur au cœur faisait souffrir Robin. Cette douleur, elle la devait du fait d'être loin de la personne qu'elle aimait. Cette personne occupait sa tête jours et nuits. Oh oui! Il était toujours là, même dans ses rêves. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle rêve d'être à ses côté. Il posait sa main sur la sienne, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle tournait alors sa tête pour plonger dans son regard dont elle ne pouvait se détacher. La proximité des corps faisait rougir la jeune femme. Il se penchait alors pour déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais à chaque fois elle s'était réveillé, ne pouvant donc pas avoir droit à un baisé de l'élu de son cœur, bien qu'il serait irréel.

Mais lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, s'était un souvenir qui lui revenait. Une journée atroce que l'archéologue essayait tant bien que mal à oublié. Et s'était sûrement valable pour tout l'équipage. Elle pouvait revoir clairement son corps se faire transpercer par un rayon avant d'être envoyer sur une île inconnu de Robin. Lorsqu'elle voyait son corps disparaître, elle hurlait de toutes ses forces pour finir par se réveillé en sueur. Depuis lors, qu'était-il devenu? La brunette espérait qu'il ne soit pas tombé en enfer.

Tirer de ses pensée par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, elle tourna la tête. Kadota, un révolutionnaire, se tenait dans le cadre de porte.

-Nico Robin, commença-t-il d'un ton formel, l'armé révolutionnaire à quelque chose à organiser avec une des personnes-clés de cette armé, Emporio Ivankov. Étant la reine de L'île nommé Kamabakka, nous avons décidé de nous y rendre. Accepteriez-vous de nous accompagner?

-Mais bien sûr, répondit la jolie brune, ravise de pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle île et son histoire.

-Je dois cependant vous avertir, continua le révolutionnaire sur le même ton, cette île est spéciale. Tout être vivant –même la faune et la flore- ont tous l'âme d'une jeune fille. Si nous y restions trop longtemps, nos esprits défailliraient et on deviendrait comme ses habitants, des okamas. Alors, nous y resteront que le temps de faire ce qu'il y a faire, ce qui signifie environ une journée. N'étant pas concerné, vous aurez le loisir d'exploré l'île, mais méfiez-vous des okamas.

-J'y veillerais, assura-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà!<em>

_Je ne posterais le chapitre 1 qu'un peu plus tard pour faire duré le suspence (bon, foiré peut-être), mais fachez que j'y traivaille!_

_Review please!_

_Merci d'avoir lu! Bisous!_


	2. Chapitre 1: C'est un rêve, c'est certain

**Titre : **Pendant les deux ans d'entrainement

**Disclamer : **Encore une fois, tout est à Eiichiro Oda, sauf mon cher Kadota!

**Couple : **Sanji x Robin

**Note : **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Mais je sais que j'en prendrais encore plus avec le chapitre 2!

**Note 2 : **La fic sera de 2 chapitre plus prologue et épilogue, j'avais oublier de précisé.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : C'est un rêve, c'est certain<span>

Il n'était pas encore minuit lorsque l'armé révolutionnaire accosta au port de Kamabakka. Robin qui était sur le pont profitait de la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle avait été très surprise de l'apparence de l'île. Même dans l'obscurité, elle reflétait du rose par tout. Comme si elle était un far à la lumière rose. Et puis il y avait ses montagnes. En forme de cœur. L'archéologue ignorait que cela pouvait exister.

Il y avait un comité d'accueil qui s'était rassemblé pour leur arrivé. Et c'est là que la jeune femme compris ce que Kadota voulait dire par «île spéciale». En effet, déjà il y avait l'apparence, mais c'était les habitants qui retenaient plus l'attention. Tous des okamas. Immense en plus. Tous très étrange. Cela rappela à Robin une veille connaissance. Mr 2 alias Bon Clay. Il aurait aimé ça ici.

Mais parmi toute cette foule, il y avait une personne en particulier qui ressortait. Avec une touffe de cheveux bleus pas croyables et un visage laissant paraître un gros surplus de maquillage, c'était difficile à manquer. En plus, elle devait faire quoi, deux ou trois mètre de haut? Et puis ses habits, n'en parlons pas! Robin resta perplexe devant cet okama.

Ivankov qui regardait les révolutionnaires descendre du bateau se sentie tout à coup observé. Elle remarqua alors une jeune femme dans la vingtaine. Elle l'observait attentivement avec un air de «C'est quoi ça!». Elle demanda alors à Kadota qu'elle connaissait bien :

-Qui est cette femme?

-Nico Robin, répondit-il de son ton qui avait l'habitude de toujours être formel. Membre de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy. Elle nous accompagne depuis un an et le fera encore pour une année. La raison est que son équipage à été…

-Je connais l'histoire, l'interrompit la Reine de Kamabakka. J'ai aussi sur mon île un membre de cet équipage. Enfin, il prétend l'être, mais il n'a rien pour le prouvé.

-Ah bon?, s'étonna le révolutionnaire.

L'okama s'approcha de Robin et l'interpella.

-Est-ce vrai que tu fais parti de l'équipage de Mugiwara-boy?

-Oui, répondit la brunette. Hé mais! Je savais que j'avais vu cette tête quelque part! Vous étiez avec Luffy lors de la guerre des grands. Pas de doute, vous êtes bien Emporio Ivankov, la révolutionnaire!

-Oui c'est bien moi, dit-il/elle avec son entrain habituel. Heeha! Alors comme ça tu pourras nous dire si c'est bien lui!

-Qui ça?, s'étonna-elle.

Des murmures parcourraient alors la foule des okamas. Robin pouvait entendre des «Alors on va savoir s'il dit vrai!» ou encore des «Si c'est vrai, elle doit le connaître! La chanceuse!» et même des «La vérité va sortir!».L'archéologue était de plus en plus confuse. Qui était ce «il» qu'elle était supposé connaître? Et qu'elle vérité? Elle ne suivait plus du tout.

-Heeha! cria Ivankov. Je vais le cherché! Quelqu'un sait où il est mes candy-boy?

-Nyu! Il s'est endormi proche du château!, répondit quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Heeha! C'est parti!, s'enthousiasma la reine.

Il/Elle partit alors en courant dans une trainé de sable.

**xXxXXxXx**

Allongé sur le dos, dormant d'un sommeil léger, très léger, Sanji se reposait. Il était rare que ces grotesques personnages lui fiche la paix quelques instants. En fait, il ne pouvait dormir que maximum trois heures par jours (il y a même eu une fois où n'avait pas pu dormir pendant trois jours), le reste du temps, il le passait à courir, se battre, cuisiné pour expérimenté les nouvelles recettes gagné par les combats (tout en ce cachant des okamas) et mangé. Il avait apprit ce rythme de vie au fil du temps, mais ça devait bien faire un an qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit. Le sol et les arbres étaient devenus ses endroits préférés pour se reposé. Au moins comme ça, il prenait moins de temps à pouvoir s'enfuir lorsque les okamas revenaient à la charge.

Dans son sommeil, il entendit les pas d'une personne s'approchant. Il se réveilla en panique et pris son élan pour s'enfuir, mais remarqua que c'était seulement Ivankov. C'était la seule personne sur l'île à ne pas essayé de lui mettre une robe.

-Qui a-t-il? demanda le blondinet.

-Suis-moi, tu vas voir, répondit-il/elle d'un ton espiègle.

Sanji obéis, mais avec méfiance. C'était louche. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage, il se précipita pour s'enfuir, mais Ivan le retint. Il se débâti, en vain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mes candy ne vont rien faire, le rassura la reine.

Le cuisinier n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Pas avec tous ses sourires démoniaques sur les visages de tout ces okamas. Et tient. Pourquoi toute l'île était là? Il essaya à nouveau l'échappatoire, mais la poigne de la révolutionnaire n'avait pas l'intention de le lâché. En panique à l'idée que ces affreuses créatures profitent de cette situation pour lui mettre une robe, il se débâti de plus en plus férocement.

-Lâche-moi!, hurla-t-il.

Plus loin, le cœur de Robin rata un battement. Elle rêvait où c'était bien la voix de son amour de toujours qu'elle venait d'entendre? Elle couru vers la source du son en se dégageant un chemin au travers de la foule. Ce qu'elle découvrit au bout lui coupa le souffle. Elle devait rêver. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais ces cheveux blonds et ce sourcil si singulier prouvait le contraire.

Le regard de Sanji, alors qu'il essayait encore de s'enfuir, tomba sur une personne. Il stoppa net. Plus aucun mouvement. On pouvait même se demander s'il était mort. Surprise, Ivankov le lâcha. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs, un visage parfait, ses grands yeux bleus qui l'avaient fait chavirer au premier regard, aucun doute. Mais c'était impossible qu'un ange soit là, devant lui, en enfer.

L'archéologue sorti de sa torpeur et sprinta jusque dans les bras de son cuisinier. Et comme une idiote, elle se mit à pleuré. C'était impossible que ce soit vrai. Même si elle sentait parfaitement son corps contre le sien, elle ne changeait pas d'avis. Même l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds ne pouvait la dissuadé. C'était un rêve, mais elle s'en foutait! Autant en profité avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Autant continué à sentir son odeur salé semblable à celle de la mer plutôt que revenir à la dur réalité.

Sanji réapprit à respiré et serra le corps qui enlaçait le sien. Robin était là. Avec lui en enfer. Et elle était dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir ses courbes parfaitement (c'était lui où sa poitrine avec grossi?). Il pouvait ressentir entre ses doigts la douceur de ses longs cheveux noirs. Et surtout, il pouvait sentir le contact des lèvres de la jeune fille sur son oreille. Il aurait du saigné du nez, dire des absurdités comme il pouvait le faire avec Nami ou autre chose du genre. Mais il se contenta de serré Robin plus fort encore. Mais comme elle, il ne croyait pas que ce soit la vérité. Il était impossible qu'elle, sa perle, son All Blue, la seule femme qui avait un tel effet sur lui, soit ici. Avec lui. Et surtout, dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à ce lâcher, ils dirent en même temps :

-Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas un rêve hein?

Au même moment, ils comprirent que c'était bel et bien la vérité. L'archéologue se mit à pleuré de plus belle. Tout de suite, Sanji s'empressa de les essuyer, mais resta étonner. Elle ne pleurait presque jamais.

-Dé…désolé, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. C'est… ju…juste que je suis tel….tellement heureuse de te voir!

-Moi aussi je le suis, répondit le cuisinier en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Réalisant soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils se mirent à rougir sous les regards (jaloux pour les okamas) de toutes ces personnes qui les observaient. Et ils avaient l'air très intéressé.

-Bon, déclara Ivankov. Je pense qu'on a notre réponse. Sanji-boy est bien membre de l'équipage de Mugiwara-boy.

-Enfin tu comprends! dit le concerné.

-Heeha! Comme je me sentirais coupable de vous séparé à vos retrouvailles, je te laisse une journée sans que mes candy ne te poursuivre, proposa la reine. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir être avec ta bien-aimée.

Des soupirs de mécontentement se firent entendre du côté des okamas.

-Comment ça ma bien-aimée? hurla Sanji.

Il n'eu que le sourire démoniaque d'Ivan-chan et le regard de tous qui disait «Ouais, cause toujours, ça ce voit trop.» comme réponse.

-… C'est sûr que je ne dirais pas non, répondit-il finalement. Mais si ça va à Robin-chan.

-Aucun problème pour moi, répondit-elle en s'accrochant au bras du blondinet.

-Assurez-vous d'être rentré à temps, dit Kadota. Même si je comprends très bien que le temps peut passer trop vite lorsqu'on est avec l'élu de son cœur.

-Co…comment ça? articula-elle difficilement en rougissant.

-Ce n'est pas le cas? demanda-t-il avec un sourire laissant entendre des tas de choses.

Robin ne répondit rien, mais la couleur de son visage pouvait maintenant rivalisé avec celle des cheveux de Shanks. Ne voulant pas resté plus longtemps sous tous ces regards, elle prit la main de Sanji et tout deux partirent vers une partie plus éloigné de la plage. Il faisait encore noir. Il devait être minuit maintenant. Ils auraient donc jusqu'à demain pour être ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est ça pour le chapitre 1. Le deux ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je dois écrire d'abord le chapitre 3 de mon autre fic.<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu! Review please!_

_Bisous!_


	3. Chapitre 2: Je t'aime

**Titre: **Pendant les deux ans d'entrainement

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à Oda-sama!

**Couple: **Sanji x Robin

**Note: **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Même si ce n'était pas toujours évidant, ça m'a fait du bien. J'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Je t'aime<span>

La lune se reflétant sur la mer éclairée par l'aura rose de l'île, marchant nu pied dans le sable, la paire de chaussure dans une main, l'autre dans celle de l'être aimé, Sanji et Robin aurait pu facilement pensé être au paradis, ou encore, dans un de leurs rêves qu'ils aimaient tant. Mais non, ils avaient découvert plus tôt que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bel et bien réel. Ils marchaient le long de la plage, refusant de s'arrêter, de peur de mettre fin à ce moment si unique.

Jamais Robin n'aurait cru qu'un doigt caressant sa main aurait pu être un touché des plus merveilleux. Elle sera plus fort la main qui tenait la sienne de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Une étreinte délicate qui lui fut rendu. La jeune femme sentait son cœur brûler à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais c'était un sentiment si fort, si puissant qu'elle pria pour qu'il dure éternellement. Elle avait rarement sentie une passion si intense. En fait, jamais. Même l'extase de découvrir un poneglyph ne pouvait égaler celle-ci. Car maintenant qu'elle l'avait à ses côtés, la douleur d'être loin de lui avait disparu. Elle pouvait maintenant respirer normalement.

Le frottement régulier de son pouce sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme rassurait Sanji qu'elle était bien là. Il ne pouvait plus penser normalement. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue, son esprit était bloqué sur le mode «On reste idiot devant la femme qu'on aime parce qu'on est trop content de la voir!». Il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Ses longs cheveux ébènes lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'aux omoplates et sa frange avait disparu. À la place, on pouvait désormais voir un front large et lisse. Le cuistot resta un instant intrigué de ce changement puis continua à l'observer. Il eu droit à un splendide décolleté et à des formes généreuse. Étrangement, il ne se mis pas à saigné du nez comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Non. Son teint pris seulement une légère couleur rose.

Se sentant observer, l'archéologue se tourna vers Sanji et fit un «Oh». Qui eu pour effet de casser le moment magique…

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? demanda le blondinet en s'arrêtant de marcher brusquement.

-Heu…, commença la brune, un peu gêné, c'est que je n'avais pas remarqué que…

-Que quoi?

-Et bien, que tu caches ton œil droit maintenant…

Cette remarque fit rougir le jeune homme illico.

-Alors c'est ça que tu cachais sous tes cheveux… Je n'aurais pas pensé ça… Ma théorie était que tu avais les yeux vairons et que tu n'aimais pas…

-Ah… parce qu'il avait des théories? demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé. Mais oui, continua-t-il, c'est à cause de mes foutus sourcils que mes cheveux sont comme ça… Mais récemment, j'ai voulu faire changement…

-Je les aime bien moi tes sourcils, répondit-elle simplement, en détournant le regard afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues.

Suite à cette remarque, ils continuaient de marcher et un silence plana pendant quelques minutes… Silence qui fut brisé un peu plus tard par Sanji.

-Toi, tu as enlevé ta frange.

La jeune femme mit instinctivement la main sur son visage.

-Heu… oui. répondit-elle. Je n'aime pas particulièrement mon front. Je le trouve un peu trop large… Et il ne me va pas trop bien… Mais je voulais aussi du changement donc…

Le cuistot sourit. Quelques mètres plus loin, il proposa de s'arrêté. Assis un à côté de l'autre dans le sable, la lune comme fond, ils se racontaient se qu'ils avaient vécu depuis la séparation de l'équipage. En entendant le récit de Sanji, Robin se rendit compte que l'espoir qu'elle avait eu quant à la destination du blondinet avait été vain. Il était vraiment tombé en enfer… Mais un enfer plutôt cocasse il fallait le dire.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux personnes n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire. Un léger malaise s'installa.

Le jeune homme était pris dans un dilemme. D'un côté, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait plus aucun moment plus opportun que celui-ci pour le dire et d'un autre, son estomac noué et comme cimenté dans cette position l'en empêchait. Mais il se dit : «Il ne faut que 20 secondes de courage…».

-Heu… commença-t-il d'un ton qui dénonçait un cruel manque de voix.

Il toussota un peu et reprit :

-Robin…

La concerné répondit d'un «hum» léger auquel elle ajouta un magnifique sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Le cerveau du cuistot disjoncta quelques instants devant la grande beauté de l'archéologue, puis se reprit.

-Robin, se lança-t-il en faisant bien attention de ne pas rencontrer les yeux bleus de son ange comme il l'appelait, car il savait pertinemment qu'il perdrait ainsi toute once de courage qu'il pouvait lui rester. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te revoir. Bien sûr, pour les autres aussi. Mais toi, c'était plus grand, car je voulais te dire quelque chose et j'ai paniqué à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te le dire. Quand le journal est arrivé avec le message de Luffy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais soulagé. Mais maintenant que tu es là, il faut que j'en profite et que je te le dise. Là, tout de suite.

Voilà, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le cœur de la brunette se mis à battre vivement. Quand le blondinet ce lançait dans une de ses tirades, ça annonçait quelque chose. De soit important, soit de plus… sentimental. Il mit la main sur la sienne et tout de suite, elle se dit que cela ressemblait un peu trop à ses rêves.

-Je t'aime.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit, il prit son visage de ses deux mains et fit un geste dont il avait eu envie depuis sa rencontre avec Robin. Il l'embrassa. Fougueusement. La jeune femme eue droit à toute la passion, l'amour, l'admiration que le jeune homme avait accumulé depuis le premier regard. Et s'était puissant. Extrêmement puissant. Tout son corps s'embrasa de ce feu qu'on appelle «amour». C'était si brulant, si bon, si extraordinaire. Cela la consumait, mais régénérait toute les souffrances de son passé. Seul l'amour de Sanji pouvait combler le manque d'affection et de tendresse qui lui avait cruellement manquer. Toute sa passion continuait de pulser dans son corps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'on pouvait autant aimer.

Et elle se dit que, finalement, elle n'était pas dans un rêve. Car la réalité était encore plus merveilleuse.

Sanji n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il le faisait. Il n'avait pas hésité. Et ne l'avait pas regretté. Au touché de ses lèvres, il l'avait su. Plus besoin de chercher. Elle était là, la femme de sa vie. Il était désormais impossible de la laisser. Pour toujours il serait à ses côtés. Et ensemble, ils réaliseront leurs rêves, à bord du Thousand Sunny, avec l'équipage le plus loufoque. Avec leurs nakamas. Et puis, par la suite, il n'avait plus pensé. Il en était incapable. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son corps, il n'y avait que l'amour. Un amour intense auquel vous donnerez volontiers votre vie pour avoir. Ses lèvres bougeait toutes seules et lui rendait toute les sensations possible. C'est tout de même merveilleux de pouvoir embrasser un ange en enfer.

La pirate avait enlacé l'homme de sa vie avec ses nombreux bras. Pas questions de mettre fin à ce moment. Mais toute bonne chose s'arrête un jour. Le souffle court, leurs lèvres se détachèrent. À regret.

Tout de suite, le cuistot pris conscience de se qu'il venait de faire. Et même si elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier, il avait peur de la réaction de Robin. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard bleu de l'archéologue.

Elle sourit. D'une main, elle le força à le regarder, sourit encore plus et… lui sauta dessus. Sa tête blonde maintenant dans le sable, la brunette par-dessus lui, laquelle affichait un magnifique sourire, il resta pantois quelque instant et éclata de rire, suivit par la jeune fille.

-Moi je ne t'aime pas, commença-t-elle, à quelque centimètre du visage du pirate, lequel ressenti un moment de panique. Je t'adore.

Ah… C'était ça… Et bien, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeux là… D'un puissant coup de hanches, ce fut maintenant lui par-dessus elle.

-Tss, juste ça, la taquina Sanji qui repris un ton sérieux pas la suite. Robin… je t'aime plus qu'All Blue.

La concernée connaissait parfaitement l'intérêt et l'amour inconditionnel du jeune homme pour la mer mythique. C'est pour cela qu'à cette phrase, un grand frisson la parcouru. S'il l'aimait plus que ça, ça signifiait beaucoup… Mais c'était réciproque…

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, le cuistot se pencha vers le visage de celle qu'il aime. Ses lèvres effleuraient celles de l'archéologue, mais se retiraient ne donnant pas droit à un autre baisé. La jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement de supplication pour pouvoir goûté les lèvres si douces de son pirate. Mais à la place d'y répondre, il se mit à embrasser le long cou de celle-ci. Ce qui eu pour effet de la faire gémir encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, de plaisir.

D'une main, il parcourra le corps de la brunette. Sous l'effet du touché des ses longs doigts, elle frissonnait. De la décharge de l'amour. De ses bras, elle le serra pour l'avoir contre elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sentir son aura dans chaque pore de sa peau.

Son corps pressé contre celui de Robin, Sanji, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, était amoureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Jamais aucune femme, même Nami-san, n'avait pue le rendre aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. Il respirait son odeur et même dans cette île démoniaque, se sentait comme au paradis.

Lorsqu'il remonta au visage de la native d'Ohara, elle ne se fit pas prendre comme l'autre fois et s'appropria les lèvres du blondinet. Ce fut violent, doux, et encore une fois, aussi extraordinaire. Les langues bougeait en harmonie, comme sur le rythme d'une mélodie. Le monde avait disparu pour eux. C'était seulement l'amour qui importait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour la deuxième fois, ce fut pour pouvoir plonger dans les yeux bleu de l'autre. Sans cesser de se regarder, ils se relevaient et s'assirent un à coté de l'autre dans le sable, en face de la mer qui s'étendait devant eux. Le soleil commençait à pointer son nez. Ce fut à ce moment que la brunette fut légèrement intrigué... Cette île était officiellement vraiment étrange... Car le soleil, vu d'ici, était lui aussi rose...

-Oui, cette île est vraiment bizarre, déclara le cuistot ayant vu l'air de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé... C'est pas super de rester ici... Surtout pour toi...

-Ça va sûrement être les deux ans les plus horrible de ma vie, mais Ivankov m'a lancé un défi. Je ne peux pas me défiler.

-Je comprend, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et toi?

-Je vais rester avec les révolutionnaires, pour pouvoir explorer encore. Qui sait, je pourrais tomber sur de grande découverte archéologique.

Se fut au tour du jeune homme de sourire.

-Hé, j'y pense mon ange, dit-il en empoignant la taille de Robin, puisqu'on a seulement un jour à passé ensemble avant de devoir attendre encore un an avant de se revoir, on devrait en profiter...

-C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle «ange», répondit-elle. D'habitude, on me dit «démon». Mais tu as raison, il faudrait en profiter...

-Tu n'es pas un démon... Tu es juste la femme la plus extraordinaire. Un véritable ange.

* * *

><p><em>Attention, ceci n'est pas la fin! Il reste encore l'épilogue!<em>

_Review s.v.p!_

_Bisous!  
><em>


End file.
